1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new or improved method of and means for connecting frangible and/or friable articles and is primarily, but not exclusively, concerned with the connecting of plastics foam.
Various types of plastics foam, such as polyurethane or hydrophilic rigid plastics foam, are used for floral arrangements whereby the relatively rigid structure of the foam and in the case of hydrophilic foam its water retaining properties are utilised to support and feed the cut stems of plants. Such foam will hereinafter be referred to for the sake of clarity as floral foam. Examples of hydrophilic rigid plastics floral foam are those sold under the Trade Marks "OASIS" and "STYROFOAM".
The floral foam may be cut into a variety of basic shapes and forms, e.g. rings, hearts, crosses, pads etc., on which flowers may subsequently be mounted.
Such shapes are often given a base part or container in which the floral foam may sit so as to protect the relatively fragile foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes desired to elaborate on the basic shapes of floral foam commercially available by adding further pieces of floral foam thereto.
Because of the frangible and friable nature of the floral foam, the attachment of one piece of foam to another causes great difficulty and the generally accepted practice at present is to use an adhesive when the foam is dry.
Unfortunately, even after gluing the two pieces of floral foam together, if it suffers a slight knock it is likely to cause them to once again separate. Whereas a comparatively good bond can be obtained with adhesive, because of the friable nature of the floral foam a break will occur just beyond the boundaries of adhesive penetration.
It is also known to use, in conjunction with adhesive, pins for pinning the two pieces of floral foam together. However, unless the floral foam and flowers are very carefully treated, such pins tend to work loose.